


Groceries

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney's eyes flew open the minute she remembered the new toy she dropped.





	Groceries

I never created Stargirl.

Courtney's eyes flew open the minute she remembered the new toy she dropped within the grocery store minutes ago.

THE END


End file.
